Hotaru Naru The Forbidden Lost Jutsu of the Earth
by Artimus-Flame
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION - Naruto was sent to an orpahanage for his own prptection, but he was stolen by criminals who couldn't have kids of their own. So Naruto grew up as a mini-criminal and when someone Goto killed his 'parents', he wants revenge...
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really sure about this one, but it's the first posted I've ever done and i'm hoping it good!

Summary : The 3rd Hokage send Naruto to an orphanage to grow up properly, but he was stolen but some thugs who couldn't have kids. He grew up as a mini-thug and when he's 'parents' are killed, he wants revenge...

Chapter 1

From the tender age of 4, Uzumaki Naruto was badly abused and mistreated. In an attempt to allow the small boy a normal life, Sarotbi Shibata - the 3rd Hokage - decided to send him to an orphanage outside the Leaf Village. Unknown to the 3rd, Naruto was stolen from orphanage by brutal criminal who couldn't have children. Naruto (now known as Naru)grew up a criminal and when the Wave Mob Boss killed his 'parents', he wants revenge...

_**Goes on as the series minus Naruto**_

H. Sakura[what is her last name!!!?, Uchiha Sauske, Dodo Sai andHatake Kakashi were travelling to the lands of Waves on a C-rated mission - protect the Bridge Builder ??. Because of short sun-shower, the once strange puddle was over looked.

Soon they were being attacked - Kakashi leaves to find a good spot to view his students while the over take their spots in the protection circle around the Bridge Builder. The attacker - 2 Missing-Wave'Nin - quickly decided Sauske was their biggest threat now that Kakashi had run off. One whipped out an iron chain which he professional wrapped around the Uchiha, immobilizing him. He then wedged both ends of the chain in nearby tree - so Sauske couldn't move at all but the ninja could attack the others too.

Now, with only 2 inexperienced ninja's protecting the Bridge Builder, the nins went all out. They had determined that Sai was the next strongest and before anyone could reacted - including Kakashi - the nins double attacked her. Lopping her head off cleanly. This action caused Sakura to faint in shock and Kakashi to drop down from the tree. He now stood in front of Sakura's unconscious form.

"Bring it," he hissed.

The nins paused before charging at Kakashi - double attaking again. Within 15 minutes, Kakashi was unable to stand properly - they were younger than him and definitely had more stamina. Just as the nins were about to give the killer bow, a pale white hand came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around one of the nin's neck. On the other end of the black and orange-cladded arm was a rather small blonde with a pure white bandage-like-wrap around his head. The nin found himself staring into dull striking blue with strange bloodred streaks.

There was a dead silence as _all_ of them watched the stranger.

Tightening his grip slightly, the blonde muttered, 'You're in my way. . .Move.'

Obviously the nin couldn't move due to the grip 'round his neck. The blondestranger's face crinkled in to a tiny frown before swiftly tossing a _full__grown_ man over his shoulder. The nin landed on his neck - breaking it.

There was another dead silence - they were all shock.

The over nin abandoned his spot, going straight for the blonde. Unfortunately for the nin, the blonde had him gutted within seconds.

Meanwhile, Sauske was in total shock. _This kid has to be about my __age.__ . .but - how. . .?! How can he be better than me!? How?!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Last time :

_Tightening his grip slightly, the blonde muttered, 'You're in my __way.__ . .Move.'_

_Obviously the __nin__ couldn't move due to the grip 'round his neck. The blondestranger's face crinkled in to a tiny frown before swiftly tossing a __full grown__ man over his shoulder. The __nin__ landed on his neck - breaking it._

_There was another dead silence - they were all shock._

_The over __nin__ abandoned his spot, going straight for the blonde. Unfortunately for the __nin__, the blonde had him gutted within seconds._

_Meanwhile, __Sauske__ was in total shock. __This kid has to be about my __age.__ . .but - how. . .?! How can he be better than me!? How?!!_

Turning to Kakashi, the stranger said, "You should be more careful. Instead of watching from distances, you should have been saving your student..."

Now assured that the silver-hair Jounin knew where he had wronged, t he blonde turned to leave. It was as he watched the boy's retreating back that Kakashi realised two things. One, that he recognised the blonde's face from somewhere and two, he had to have come from someone's village – there was a chance that he was the Leaf Village.

"HEY!!! WAIT!!" Kakashi called out to the blonde.

The stranger half turned, "Yes?" He said softly.

"I -err- We -umm-," Kakashi fumbled for half a second before just asking out right. "What village are you from?"

The boy turned full, "The Leaf Village."

Kakashi almost signed in relief. "Then as a fello Leaf Villager, I request your assistance in order to complete this mission – successful or not."

The blonde glanced at everyone there, his eyes lingered on the Builder. And for the first time the group met the blonde stranger, they saw him express an emotion besides disinterest.

With a smirk-like grin that showed way too many slightly pointed teeth, the blonde agreed but on one condition.

"Which is!?" Sauske demanded, not liking being left out of the conversation.

If possible, when Sauske spoke the stranger's grin became more demonic, more evil. "If I agree to help you complete this mission – successful or not –, you take me to the half built bridge..."

The Bridge Builder perk. Despite knowing that he had cause a nin's death and endangering others, he couldn't help but be happy someone capable was going to protect him. "You're in luck! That's where we're headed!!"

Looking over the builder once more, Naru couldn't help but mutter, "How convenient..."

_**A Few **__**Hour**__** Later**_

Sakura couldn't believe that Sai was dead and they had left her body behind because it was too risky to take with them or send back. Glancing at her blonde savour again, she couldn't help but think why he saved her. _'We don't even know his name...'_

"Umm -?" She attempted to 'Ahem' loud enough to get the smaller boy's attention, but – '_Dam it!! I'll just have to try the_ direct _approach...'_

Blushing uncontrollable, Sakura stuttered on, "Umm, Hi!! My name's Sakura! And over there's Sauske -err- and that's our Sensei, Kakashi! I don't think anyone's told what our mission actually is, so -umm- we're protecting that man." She pointed at the Bridge builder. "And umm..." She left it open for the blonde to say his name, but she was only met with silence.

"And I care why?" He muttered dully, loud enough for Sakura and the others to hear.

Kakashi chuckled at Sakura's silly attempt to get the boy's name. "She just wants to know your name."

Naru stared at the pink-haired girl long enough to creep Sakura out. "Naru...Hotaru Naru," he said simply.

Kakashi fell over in shock. _'__Hotaru__Could he possibly be related to __Arashi__-Sensei?!'_

After a few minutes, Naru - who was ahead of the group – suddenly stopped. Turning to the left-side of the road, he just shoated in to the forest : "SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!! THERE IS NO POINT IN HIDING OR TRYING TO PRETEND THAT YOU'RE NOT THERE!!! COME OUT NOW OR I WILL COME IN AFTER YOU AND THEN YOU WON'T STAND A CHANCE!!!!"

The Jounin was stunned that the blonde would just shoat out like that! He could have given their position away. But as he listened to the small boy shoat he began to sense two very strong nins in the forest close to them. _'What!?__How could I not have sensed them before this!!?'_

Meanwhile in the forest, Zabuza was also completely shocked. _'How could some Leaf Village punk sense us when we have our chakra so well guarded!?'_ It was only after looking very closely at the boy that Zabuza realised three things. One, the blonde was the only one besides the builder that wasn't wearing a head band, two, that Hatake Kakashi was with them and three, that he knew the blonde.

Jumping out of the bushes, Zabuza and Haku approached the angered blonde. "Naru!? What are you doing here!!? Why aren't you with Gregor and Lilith!!?"

Time seemed to freeze. Kakashi was shocked [yes again! to realised that Naru actually knew Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist!

Whilst, Naru was shocked to realise it was his 'Uncle' Zabu. "Zabu!? Zabuza, is that you!!?"

A/N : And that's it for now!! I wanna thank all you out there that have reviews my little story!! Okay, I'm thinkin' Naru/Kakashi or Naru/Itachi. Tell you opinion, kay!!! And remember, REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Last __time :_

_Jumping out of the bushes, Zabuza and Haku approached the angered blonde. __"Naru!?__ What are you doing here!!? Why aren't you with Gregor and Lilith!!?"_

_Time seemed to freeze. Kakashi was shocked [yes again! to realised that Naru actually knew Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist!_

_Whilst, Naru was shocked to realise it was his 'Uncle' Zabu. __"Zabu!?__ Zabuza, is that you!!?"_

Chapter 3

Zabuza's face was wrinkled with worry and confusion. _'What was he doing here!!? With Leaf __nin__ none the least!!'_

Haku also looked at Naru with concern. Although he hadn't seen his little friend in years, to see him here now with the enemy was . . . confusing.

"NARU!!" Zabuza barked when Naru just kept staring at him. "Answer the question!!!" And in a gruff growl, he repeated, "What are _you_ doing here!?"

"I -err-! I'm travelling." He final replied – regaining his confidents along the way.

"Um. . .Naru?" Kakashi hissed as he edged his was between Zabuza and his new blonde hair ally. "Just how do you know Zabuza, Demon of the mist?"

Hearing the silly little title given to him by those afraid of him, Zabuza took a step forwards – only to have Naru shout at him.

"DON'T step forwards!!!" The blonde scolded. "You've creeped out my team enough already!!!"

Pouting [which actually scares the crap out of the other, Zabuza murmurs, "Spoil my fun then...Wait!! What do you mean your team! You don't belong to the Leaf Village any more!!! They can't make you –" Zabuza stopped when he caught the almost guilty look on Naru's face. "Okay, what's you do?!"

This time Naru pouted and it was cuute!!! "S'not my fault!!!" He muttered in a cute-ish type of voice.

Haku snorted, "Bet it was..."

Which earned him a glare from the blonde midget and a snarled, "SHUDDUP!!!!"

"Well!!"

Sauske, once again, not liking being left out of the conversation butted in. "Naru, would you just stand a side a let us kill them already and get going..."

There was a dead pause. Naru turned to Sauske with a strange look on his face that said, "Are-you-stupid-or-what!!?"

"Why would we kill Zabu?!" All that had softened Naru's express vanished in a manner of seconds. After glaring at Sauske hard enough for him to flinch away, Naru turned back to Zabuza, Kakashi, Haku and Sakura. [They had formed a circle - only Sauske wasn't in part of it, he was off to the side. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Haku were holidaying in the West? What happened?" Gaining some mischief to his sparkling blue eyes, Naru added, "Not as fit as you use to be, Zabu? Or are you just boring Haku?"

"OH!! Shut up you horrible child!!!!" Zabuza roared. "I'll have you know Haku can't stop wanting me!!!" Haku almost immediately flushed bright red.

Growling at Naru for bring it up, Haku hissed, "Don't let him distract you, Zabuza!!"

Naru grunted before confessing, "M-mun and dad are dead...They were murdered..."

Zabuza was shocked, _'How could this have happened? Why wasn't I _told_!! When I find out who did this...'_ "N-Naru! How - who -!!? WHO HAS DONE THIS?!!!" He roared suddenly. Grabbing Naru crudely -jerking a bit, "HOW!!!? TELL ME!?!!!" By the end of his scream-fest, Zabuza was shaking Naru back and forth.

Haku - seeing that harmless fun had turned into unnecessary pain, stepped forwards and snatched Zabuza's arm. "Stop it, Zabuza!" He cried. "You're hurting him!!"

At that, Zabuza seemed to snap out of his crazy-funk. Although he didn't loosen his grip, he did stop shaking Naru. In a gritty feral-like growl, he hissed, "How."

Naru chose to look his 'uncle' in the eyes when one word fell from his battered lips.

_"Gato."_

Good? Bad? Tell me!!! Not sure in I spelt Gato right!! Thanks for the reviews and keep it up!! Peace out man!!

luv Artimus


	4. Chapter 4

_**Same time, elsewhere**_

A short, ugly man paced relentlessly, every few minutes he'd growl in frustration, run his hands through his receding hair line or clean his square-shaped glasses. Many might mistake this ugly man as kind or gentle, but this man's soul was the colour of death. He'd kill his own mother just to gain more money.

"WHERE IS HE?!!!" the ugly man finally snapped to no-one in particular. "He and the brothers should have reported back by NOW!!" he continued to rant. "If HE thinks just because of HIS reputation, he CAN DO whatever HE LIKES! HE'S got ANOTHER thing COME!!!!!"

Just before the ugly man could continue, a loud BEEP was sounded from a machine on the far side of the room. The man at the machine looked up nervously at the ugly man. Some one had just sent in a report...

The ugly man stared at the other man for a moment before scream, "WELL!!!?"

This made the other man jump in fright. "I-it's a-a mes-mes-sage fr-rom the-e b-b-botherss..." he stuttered.

"YES?!!"

"I-it s-sayss th-that th-they f-f-ailed...t-that Z-Zabu-uza-a w-was wo-working w-with the-e en-enemy...a-an-and it-t j-justss c-cuts off...I c-can h-hear ch-chokin-ing...I-I think th-they're d-dead, s-sir..."

There was a long dead pause and to those who knew the short, ugly man well, knew this was only the calm before the thunder-storm.

"_**WHAT!!!!?!!!**_" the ugly man screamed. "A _TRAITOR_!!! THAT _FILTHY_ SCUM!!!! BASTARD!!!" Still fuming, the ugly man paced a little until he stomped his foot and screeched, "JEEVES!"

A large black man step forwards. "Yes...?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I want you and your 'gang' or whatever you call them to go after Zabuza and the Bridge Builder. Kill them and anyone with them." He paused for a second, "Kill that bitch of Zabuza's too...but bring back the body...I like them warm when I take them," he finished with a sick smile.

"As you wish, Gato," Jeeves mutter as he left.

Turning to the rest of his group, Gato grinned sadistically. "Get eh sweet thing from last night. Thr one we started dripping a few hours ago..."

_[This is kinda a icky part. Just warning you it contains rape of a dead body that's been tortored, kinda blood play._

Soon enough, a dark skinned, blonde was dropped then arranged on Gato's bed. The blonde's wrists and backs of the ancles(s?) had been sliced cleanly to allow the victim to die painfully slow. There were also various other wounds the littered the body. Slashes from whips and blades; bruises from bunt objects (eg, hammers, fists).

Gato smirked at the image before him. He crawled over to the corpse, gently sweeping the hair over his face to the side, gently caressing the pale boy's cheek. "I'd preferr warmer but it'll do...," he muttered before striping naked - uncaring of the others in the the room.

Once naked, he spread the boy's unresisting legs - loving the total stillness beneath him. Carelessly, he thurshed his purple erected penis into the corpse's unprepared arsehole, causing some reamining blood in the body to leak out though the torn tissue. Groaning at the feeling of being in the rabidly cooling chanle, Gato began to thrust harder and fasyer as well as rub the almost dry blood from the other injuries both on his skin and the corpse's white skin.

Half way through his act, Jeeves walked in again. "Anything else before we leave, Gato?" he asked, completely ignoring the 'show' before him.

Without even pauseing, Gato answered, "Yesss! _gasp_ B-bring th-that sl-slut of Zabuza's b-back _AHHH_-live!!! I-I want t-to _moan_ break hiiiim before I t_AHHH_ke hiiimmmm!! _AH!_ _OH YEAH!!! TAKE IT LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE!!! YEAH BABY!!!_"

"As you wish" And Jeeves left.

Not long after, Gato grunted as he released his seed into the mutilated corpse below him. Pulling out, he turned to one of his random cronies, "Take care of that," her waved his hand in the tthe direction of the bed before leaving - still naked.

Back to the group

After deciding that Zabuza and Haku could be trusted, the larger group headed for the Bridge Builder's house. They spent the next few day greaving, training and sleeping there. They were never expecting an attack from Gato...They were just _too_ relaxed.

OOkay!!! I promise! Promise that by the next chapter you will understand the meaning to the title!!! PROMISE!!!!

Vote please: Naru/Zabu

Naru/Kakashi

Naru/Haku

Naru/Sauake

Keep reviewing!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay!! I still need people to vote!! So far I've only got : Naru/Haku – 2

Naru/Zabu – 1

Naru/Sauske – 1

I need more voters!!!!

Anyway, I'd like to thank those who have given me good review so far. Thank you!! And on with the story!!

Chapter 5

Naru and the gang sat calmly on the lush green grass along the river, chatting quietly. It had been about a week since Zabuza and Haku had joined them and Naru had had a mental/emotional breakdown. The others in the group had become more accustom to their presences and Sakura and Haku actually got along like to kindred spirits! The only one who refused to accept the two missing nins was Sauske, who always glared at them and said spiteful things.

But Zabuza and Haku were fine with this because if Naru hadn't forbidden them from killing Sauske, the Uchiha child would've be dead ages ago.

When Zabuza woke up that morning, he'd decided that to cheer the group up he and Haku would prepare a surprise picnic[He woke up at 4:30am!! Somehow they managed to be able to the food from the group and pulled the surprise when Naru returned from his afternoon walk.

So, here they were! Having a wonderful picnic!! The duo had thought about everything! There was vegetables, meats, fruits, sweets and even random nut they'd found in the forest! They were well into their meal before Jeeves showed up.

With Jeeves

Jeeves observed carefully from his viewpoint of the group, try to calculate who would be the strongest of the group. He completely disregarded the 3 youngest as possible opponents – mainly due to their age and assumed experience – and look more closely at Haku, Zabuza and Kakashi. Although Kakashi had the Shar---------, Zabuza had more experience and completely mastered Justus that he could use the water of the river or other features in the surrounding area...And Haku, Jeeves knew all about the little twerps mirror Justus...but he wasn't going to be a problem.

'Nope,' Jeeves thought as he took out a needle and aimed at Haku's neck, 'not a problem at all!!'

SHHOONNKK!! And the tiny needle went hurdling towards the youth, forcing the toxin into his skin before melting back into water. Haku slapped his hand over where he was hit, smile at the group and muttered, "Musta been a bug..."

Turning back to his gang, Jeeves said, "In 25 minutes, we'll attack. After we get the boy moving vigorously, the toxin should settle in before long...

24 minute later, with Naru and co.

They picnic was near its end; most of the food was either packed away or eaten. Everyone laid back and chattered more openly than before.

" –and I was like, 'Ino-pig!!! How dare you –' "

" –yeah, I buried them with their parents, it's what they wanted... –"

" – KAKASHI!! WOULD YOU STOP READING THAT FILTHY BOOK ALREADY!!!? –"

Then, swiftly, Jeeves and his men jumped out from their places and commenced the attack!! Jeeves went straight after Zabuza, while leaving his men to pick off the others – no-one when after Naru.

The blonde watched on with a bored expression. 'God!!' he thought, 'They suck!!' He continued to do nothing until he saw Haku suddenly keel over for no apparent reason. 'Haku? What is he doing?! Is he playing dead or something?' Naru continued to think over this. He decided to stop think and start attacking when one of Jeeves' men heaved Haku's limp form onto his back.

"Living Vine Jutsu," Naru muttered.

Through these three simple words the entire battle ground changed. Giant vines burst from the ground and began to wrap themselves around everyone, covering their mouths. [Yes, not just the bad guys!! Walking carefully across the now-silent battle ground, Naru quickly weaved his way to Haku – the vines had separate him from the enemy. Squatting beside his fallen friends, Naru lead down and cradled Haku's face. When his lips where centimetres a way from the nins ear, he whispered, "Earth Style Jutsu, Awaken Soul..."

Almost instantly, Haku's face scrunched up into a frown and his eyes curiously opened just a squint. Slowly, Haku opened his eyes wider and blinked owlishly at Naru – who was still holding him. "Naru?" he whispered. "What happened? Why's it so quiet? I thought we were under attack...?"

Smiling gently, Naru said whilst helping Haku up, "We were but I saw you fall and new you'd be trampled if I didn't help you!! Soo, I temporarily stopped the fight."

"Only temporally? Wouldn't it be easier if you just rushed them?" Haku muttered when he fully grasped the situation.

"I...suppose..." With a heavy sigh, Naru clicked his fingers and all of Jeeves' men were instantly crushed, leaving only the rest of his group and Jeeves himself alive. Looking at the mess he'd just created, Naru said in clear words – as if speaking to the world herself, "I return what belongs to thee and cleanse the land of the foulness that now taints it..."

With another click of his fingers, Zabuza, Kakashi, Sauske, Sakura and the Bridge Builder were released from the vines, which returned to the ground.

"Thank you, Naru!!" Zabuza breathed, "I forgot you could do that..."

Sauske chose not to comment because he was fuming. 'I still don't understand how thing kid is better than ME!!!' Sakura was in shock again.

"Um...Naru? What was that!? I've never seen a Jutsu like that before!!" Kakashi babbled.

"Hmm? Oh, it was just some Earth Jutsus..." Naru trailed off before turning to Jeeves. "Okay, we're going to play a game! It's a very simple game! The rules are you answer my question and you live longer. You don't and I squeeze these vines -" he ran his fine, long finger along the vine that covered the black man's mouth, "- just a little more to slowly and painfully crush you. Well, hmmm? What's your decision?"

Jeeves jerked his head fearfully up and down in a retarded sort of nod.

"Okay!!" Naru cheered. "Let the games begin!!!"

In the background the other hung back fearfully too, except Kakashi [and Haku & Zabuza who was majorly confused. Earth Jutsu was not only hardly know and mostly forgotten, but also forbidden...How did Naru find out about it?

Okay!! That's it for now!! Got to think of the game!! Keep reviewing and voting!! Artimus out!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay!! I still need people to vote!! So far I've only got :

Naru/Haku – 2

Naru/Zabu – 1

Naru/Sauske – 1

I need more voters!! Sorry for being sooo late! But our internet died and then while it was dead, my brother got mad with me and wouldn't let me use the computer when it was fixed...Sorry!! It has come to my attention that I haven't funny explained myself so I'm gunna here, kay?

Chapter 6

Dream

_A young couple huddled over a worn and dirty map whispering harshly._

__

"Now, I've heard rumours that there is a hidden vault under or near this orphanage outside Konaha...It's rumoured to have scrolls of Jutues and bags of jewels and gold...," the small strawberry haired girl muttered to black haired man with her.

"What!? Are you telling me that you want us to raid an orphanage in the outskirts of Konoha!! Are yu crazy!! Lilith!! Konoha is the capital of the Leaf country!! If we're caught we'll be killed instantly!! This isn't like out little games! This can and will get us killed if we even so much as try it!!" the tall man hissed crudely back.

The strawberry-head looked uncomfortable. "I have another reason for wanting to go..."

"What?!"

"I -err- I booked an interview at the ophanage...with a little boy named Naruto..."

"WHAT!! Lilith!! What the hell were you thinking!! What are you going to do, huh?! Ask the little kid to tell you were it is?!"

Come on, Gregor!! You know that I've always wanted a son...ever since we found out I couldn't have children, I've been looking for a child...I want a son, Gregor...A son..." Lilith sobbed.

"Ahhh!" Gregor paused a moment to think. "How old is he?"

"Five," Lilith sniffed, looking up hopefully.

"I s'pose if he can help us then it's alright but...But, Lilith, if we get him we'll have to either hide what we do for a living or let him in entirely...If -if we do, he might not accept that...I don't want to get you hurt, love...Please, don't get your hopes up..."

Forcing a smile through her tears, Lilith whispered, "I know, Gregor...If Naruto isn't the one, we'll move on..."

"That's another thing, 'Naruto' is a name people will remember, we'll have to change his name...could you imagine a six year old changing his name?!"

A Week Later

"Ah!! You're here!!" an unnaturally happy social worker cheered. "I am soo glad you didn't cancel!! Naruto hasn't had any interviews since he was a baby!!"

"What?" Lilith gasp - degused as a young blonde daughter with her dad looking for a little brother. "But! Naruto is 5!! If that's true he's had no interviews in 3 or 4 years!!" Gregor just "Hmm"ed.  
The social worker's blinding smile died almost instantly. "5...No-one has wanted to

__

The room they entered was full of scrolls and books. There wasn't an inch clean and in the corner, huddelled in a corner with a large, thick scroll, was a small blonde boy. He completely ignored the 3 adults who stood at the door.

"Naruto?" the social worker asked loudly. "Naruto, these kind people have come for an inteview with you...Come on, let's go outside so you and Mr and Ms Delberg can talk, kay?"

Glancing up with cold calculating eyes, the blonde didn't reply; just getting up and leaveing for the garden.

"Oookay..." the social worker muttered. Louder, she said, "This way please!!"

Once they were outside in the garden, Lilith and Gregor could see Naruto properly. He was small for his age, blonde hair and these amazeing eyes. They were piecing blue with a strange ting of blood red in them. His expression was the same as before - uninterested. Somewhere deep inside Lilith she knew this was her baby, her perfect son.  
"Okay!" the social worker - super happy again - cheered. "I'm gunna go and let you guys chat to each other by yourselves, kay!!" Without even waiting for an answer, she was gone. The social worker muttered, "God, that kid gives me the creeps," just loud enough for the couple to hear.

_make an interview with Naruto in 5 years...I just don't understand why no-one wants him...He's such a lovely child..." Snapping back to herself, the social worker said, "This way!! Naruto should be in his room..."_

_Turning to the child in question, Gregor and Lilith frowned in confusion. Why would the worker think Naruto was creep?They couldn't help but think._

_Kneeling down to Naruto's eye level, Lilith smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Lilith but hopefully after today, I'll be your new mummy."_

_Naruto looked up at the lady who stood before him. His piercing red-streaked blue eyes bore into her brown ones. "I don't need or want a new mother," he stated dully. "I don't need you or any other human. I would rather ask a one tail for assistance."_

"_Huh?" Gregor whispered. _'One tail?'_ he thought curiously. "What do you mean, future-son?"_

_The young blonde's face scrunched up in uncharacteristic rage. "I man not going to be your new son, filthy human!!" he screamed loudly, unintentionally drawing attention to himself. Various other possible parents glared at Naruto in anger. Glaring around him, Naruto zoomed his glare towards Lilith and Gregor, "Listen, humans, I do not – repeat, DO NOT – want to be your child. You are not welcome near me anymore."_

"_Now I can see why no-one wanted to adopt you..." Lilith muttered under her breath._

_With a twisted smile and an unholy glint in his eyes, Naruto replied, "Yes, ever since I was 5 months old, I knew I couldn't be raised by just any mere human..." The glimmer disappeared and Naruto became emotionless once more, "Until a human can prove him/herself to me, I will never allow any other being near what you call a 'heart'..." His pupils narrowed into a fine black slit and his eyes were more than a bit red by the end of his speech._

_Glancing at Lilith's sorrowed face, Gregor turned to the blonde child and hissed, "No-one hurts my Lilith!! I'm going to prove that we're the 'humans' your looking for!!"_

_Naruto sighed heavily, "I'm not looking for any humans at all...I just want you creatures to leave me alone..."_

_Gregor smirk smugly, "I'm gunna kick you arse soo bad, you'll be bleeding from your mouth..."_

_Looking up slightly surprised, Naruto's face broke into an unholy and demonic smile. "If that is how you wish to die," he whispered into the wind, his voice becoming harsher and less human by the second._

_Gregor just grunted and speed towards the small child's form. The poor chap hadn't a chance in the world._

_Somehow the child swerved out of the bulky man's chakra-lacked punch, Gregor kept it up. Punch after punch; kick after kick, not one landed on the child. Gritting hid teeth together, Gregor stated forming hand signs and soon enough – "__**Water Style: Water Clone Jutus!!**_

_Flopping his head to the side, Naruto muttered (loud enough for Gregor to hear),"Pathetic..."_

_Smirking once more, Gregor cheered, "What are you talking about!! I have 6 clones whereas you have none. I'm going to win thing in no time. Haha." Mentally cheering himself on, Gregor failed to notice that Naruto was surrounded by a swirling vortex of red and pale blue chakra until it was too late._

_Naruto stared at Gregor sadly as he built up his chakra and lashed out with it still in it's raw state. The older man's cries gave Naruto a sickened pleasure for half a second before the boy called the chakra back to his body. "See?" he said motionlessly. "Pathetic...I haven't even used a fraction of my chakra."_

"_Wh - cough cough what th-the h-h-helll hack ar-are you-o...?" Gregor struggled to say._

"_I am beyond you, you could never hope to defeat me."_

"_N-Naruto?" a small whisper drifted to the young boy from the bleeding man's companion._

_Turning his attention to the possibility of a new threat, Naruto looked the woman in the eyes again and waited for her to continue._

"_Naruto...what – what are you afraid of? Why have you shut yourself away? Are we so bad? Us humans?" she asked sincerely._

_Gregor struggled again to ask, "W-what a-re you-o?"_

_Giving a semi-genuine smile, Naruto replied, "Well, since you're going to die soon, I suppose it won't do any harm. When I was a new born baby, a man, I believe he was my father, sealed a demon within my body...Kyuubi was his name, he was a Nine tailed fox demon and he loved to destroy thing and create havoc. He was destroying the village my father lived in when I was born. I believe it had to be a new born baby with it's umbilical cord still attached for the sealment to have worked. Sadly, my father died in the process and the villagers shunned me as the demon itself and sent me to this orphanage before I was even a month old. At 3 months, my previous self became aware of another being within my body and – being only 3 months and curious – I tore down the barrier that separate _

_previous myself and Kyuubi...This caused us to merge together and become one. I am the product of the fusion. I am human yet remain at demon status...Are you happy enough now to die peacefully?" the stone-faced child asked after his woeful story._

_Gregor sat next to Lilith in disbelief. _What type of man does this to his own child!!_ He thought astonished. Lilith was in a simular state. _How could his mother have allowed this!! Oh!! My poor baby! He's been all alone all these years and now he won't even let anyone near him._ She thought as well. Glancing at each other, Lilith and Gregor communicated the same thought._

We have to beat him and show him how life is suppose to be

_Standing up together, Lilith and Gregor both gazed down at the little blonde before them. "We'll show you, Naruto, what a real family is like," Lilith stated bold; Gregor jerking his head in agreement._

"_Pff," Naruto puffed. "Just die," he stated emotionlessly._

_As a team, the couple attacked and somehow, that managed to cause Naruto to lose his balance and the blonde fell over. Not waiting for the boy to regain himself, they both prepared to perform jutuses._

_Lilith –"__**Fire Style: One hundred Blades of Fury Jutsu!!**__" Hundreds of little razor-sharp fire blades zigg-zagged towards Naruto's scrambling form._

"_**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**__" he screamed. His panicked mind thinking, _'It burns!! Itburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburns**ITBURNS!!**"

_Still not giving him a chance to recuperate, Gregor attacked – "__**Water Style: Iron Ice fist Jutsu!!" **__Water formed before the bleeding man and soon froze and formed a huge fist with jagged edges._

_As the jutus tore up the ground on its way to Naruto, the blonde thought, '_How ironic...After all these years; all the people I've killed...Am I going to die here? I don't want to die yet...I have to find the other demons who have disrespected me!! I have to kill them! I have to!! "_I CAN'T DIE!! NOT NOW!! I'M SOO CLOSE AND I REFUSE FOR IT END HERE!! THEY ALL HAVE TO DIE FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME AND THE ONES I LOVE!!" Naruto bellowed, once more surrounded by the red and blue chakra. But this time it was swirling more fiercely than ever before._

_Gregor's Ice Fist was tossed aside like it was a plastic spoon (A.N. - why a spoon you ask...donno), it melted like cool ice-cream in the boiling sun._

_Naruto's eyes were now completely red with only steaks of blue (reverse of its normal state), he had 2 ½ inch claws, huge fangs and nice bushy swirling red tails swishing behind him. The boy's mind was completely in a total rage. The only things the he could think of clearly was that something had to die and it had to die now. As his eyes rapidly twisted from here to there, Gregor and Lilith looked at each other and nodded._

_Although Naruto seemed at the top of his game and pumping with chakra, in actuality, he was running low on chakra. The sudden force release of all his unused chakra caused Naruto to use up almost all of it unintentionally. Lilith and Gregor prepared to perform a very are and very unknown two person jutsu._

_In complete sync, they cried, "__**Wind Style: Thousand Hands of Stranglisation!!**__" The wind picked up and if you looked carefully, thousands of tiny little hands began to appear and rushed towards the chakra covered blonde. The jutus took effect immediately. The blonde dropped to the grown like a stone. AS one, the couple cried, "__**Jutus Cancel!!**__" and the jutsu cut itself off, not killing the little boy._

_Lilith help Gregor to his feet before rushing to the fallen's side. Gently brushing the boy's hair to one side, "I guess we beat him...he's ours now, isn't he Gregor?"_

_Unable to refuse his wife's greatest desire (and it was apparent that Naruto was the 'one'), Gregor replied with a half smile, "Of course, my love...of course..."_

_Within 2 days, they managed to adopt Naruto, changing his name to Naru. A further 3 days, they found themselves up to their chins in riches after Lilith and Gregor interrogated Naruto – Naru – as to the whereabouts of the hidden vault._

_It wasn't until a year later when Naru met Zabuza and Haku. And it wasn't until another 10 years that Gato killed Naru's parents and sent the 16 year old on a quest for revenge._

_Sorry it took soo long!! FORGIVE ME!! Anyways, I need people to vote or I'm just gunna pick which ever one I want, kay?_

_Artimus Flame_


	7. AUTHER'S NOTE

I am sooo sorry, but due to having soo much work that I have to do, I will be unable to continue this story for a while. I just have too many assignments due and not enough time!! Please forgive me!! whiney voice I'll try to continue whenever possible but it might be a while. Again, I am soo sorry!! cries hesterically DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!


	8. VERY IMPORTANT! READ ME!

Okay! This is very important, so read carefully.

I can no longer continue this stroy because I have way too much school and traniship work to do, so I'm gunna put my beloved Naru up for adpotion!! -sob--sob- If anyone is considering adopting Naru, contact me at my fanfiction address or at (if it works!!) and I'll think whether or not you're the one for my first failure baby!! -sob--sob-

BTW, I've got a few more new ideas, but I'm not going to start typing them until I have more time but if anyone is interested in trying to adpot some of those ideas contact me too!!

Artimus!


End file.
